


thou art divine, aren't thou?

by Deanlovescaspassiton



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: POV Outsider, the relationships are up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanlovescaspassiton/pseuds/Deanlovescaspassiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She is a master of death and death is the only thing she will answer to, anything and everyone else are tool, toys and trinkets to be kept, played with and used."</p>
<p>Character Study</p>
            </blockquote>





	thou art divine, aren't thou?

**Author's Note:**

> SO! my best friend adores Grell and it got me thinking about her character and then i stumbled upon a few quotes that just demanded i dig a little into our red shinigami - so this is a lil' look at Grell- the italics refer to either will, madam red...anyone really, whoever you think fits best.  
> enjoy!  
> Beta'd by [Iza Chan Luv](http://archiveofourown.org/users/IzaChanLuv/profile)

Grell Character study  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"she licks blood off her fingers 

and she looks like divine absolution.

careful, meleager; this is your sport

but she’s not playing a game.

do not think

you are safe because 

you love her.

 

do not think

she will not stain her mouth red

with your blood too."

 

[See Post Here](http://moridash.tumblr.com/post/129081878698/she-licks-blood-off-her-fingers-and-she-looks)

 

Her fingers are slick and coated in the copious amounts of blood that lies around her, some of it drying on her pale skin, some glinting in the refracted light. 

 

Her eyes are bright and they bore into the other’s. The one watching, observing, seeing. Seeing true power and true death in bodied form. She grins, sharp and too much teeth but they don’t look away, they can’t, they’re trapped. 

 

Admiring her from as close as they can get without donating their own blood to her tableau of art. They look at her and see something for themselves, a tool, a means of disposal of others, something too strong for it’s own good. 

 

But She is not that. She is more than them. She is her own creation and she will do as she sees fit, as she pleases. She is the God damn queen of her self and those she encounters, always prowling about, always hungry.

 

Insatiable as she is, this creature entirely unique- she will conjure feelings. They believe their petty feelings and nice words will sway her. they wont. They are mistaken in their false affections. What they feel is nothing but fear and greed manifesting as something they think they can deal with.

 

They try to tame her, and for a time she will let them, play along and twist and dance to a song and rhythm only she can hear. And when it’s all done she will drop the pretence, and strike. 

 

They are foolish to think they can truly see her, truly know and even contain her. Their ‘love’ will not save them when she turns. She will watch their blood run like another, no one is safe. 

 

She is a master of death and death is the only thing she will answer to, anything and everyone else are tool, toys and trinkets to be kept, played with and used. 

 

She has the time, do they? No. they don't. She looks glorious as she walks away, blood coating her lips and staining her teeth, as she was meant to be. She will not be taken in, she will rule. 

 

She is all there is and all there will ever be.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comment? please? :)


End file.
